Loveless
by MintCrossing
Summary: Loveless Syndrome has a variety of effects on both the person suffering from it and those around them. For Lucario, the love of his life, Sonic, is an LS sufferer. Being there is the only thing he can do. Yet, forces within the Mansion and outside it are threatening both him and Sonic's lives and soon life as they know it is turned upside down. Is tragedy the only ending possible?
1. Sleep Seizures

**The plan was to finish "SSB Memories" and then do a sequel titled "Making Memories". However, due to writer's block and a long list of useless excuses, I'm rewriting the whole thing and merging the two stories together, simply calling it "Loveless" just like the condition Sonic has (and like the anime which was a total mind fuck of its own…). Like I said, Sonic still has LS but what it was in the old story no longer applies as I tweaked it a bit. How people found out about it is a whole different tale than in the old version. As such, this story will contain the same dark content than to the original but does delve deeper into LS and its effects. The honorific "chan" means cute in an affectionate and intimate way. It's also used in terms of friends. "Kun" (or "ku") is a similar word.**

 **Warning! This is a SonicXLucario yaoi story and starts off as such. Don't like, don't read. Don't flame me due to the pairing! I ship it and that is all there is to it! Also this story contains the following elements: depression, suicidal attempts/thoughts/references, alcohol and drug references and usage, mpreg, blood/gore, character death (le gasp!) and quite a few hospital scenes as well as other dark topics. You'll see why.**

 **Anyway, long author's note is long. Let's begin! I will avoid ANs when possible.**

 **This story is told in Lucario's POV. Sometimes it may shift to Sonic's but that is rare.**

 **XO**

 _ **Chapter 1: Sleep Seizures**_

I'm woken by an ear-splitting scream that jolts me awake. I can feel my heart quicken. There's only one person in the room apart from me, so it's obvious who the scream was from, and that in itself makes me panic. I reach over to turn on the lamp next to me, momentarily blinding me with its rich golden glow but I see a shuddering shape underneath the duvet, more screams coming as he squirms and kicks, almost as he trying to wrestle something off him. I reach over to see what is wrong.

"S-Sonikku…?!" I stutter, stroking his back. The person next to me if you are still clueless is Sonic, and it's obvious something's really wrong. My voice startles him as he screams all over again, curling himself further in a tight ball, quills flexed outwards as I feel them from out of the covers. Hedgehogs do that when they are scared. It's a defensive measure. "Hey-hey-hey! It's OK." I stroke his back, avoiding his quills which slowly sink limp as he slightly calms down even though he is shaking and whimpering still. "It's OK, it's OK. I'm here." I pull back the duvet to reveal his head. His eyes are still closed. He suddenly and sharply jolts, his arm flying into my face as tears stream down his pale face. "Sonikku…? Wake up, it's OK! You're having a nightmare!" I shake him, trying to make him snap out of it. Eventually, his green eyes shoot open, wild and frightened as he lashes out, screaming again. I tightly wrap my furry arms around him and pull him in towards me, stroking the back of his head while gently shushing him so he feels more at ease. His body's extremely rigid and tense. "Shush now…"

"Lu-chan…?" His voice is hoarse from all the screaming as he sleepily looks up at me, confusion apparent in his emerald irises. They're misted over and slightly out of focus, but I put that down to the confusion and the fear. He's still shaking, even more now.

"Right here." I answer, smiling, only for him to latch onto me. I can feel he wants to cry but is holding it all back. "Hey, it's alright. Let it all out." He processes this for a second before sobbing into my fur, harsh whines and cries echoing in our bedroom. I tightly embrace him, burying my head in his quills that fall limply down his back. "You're safe." This alone makes the sobs whittle down to sniffs. He lets go, sitting across from me with little eye contact. "You feeling a bit better now?" He shakes his head. "Do you…want to talk about it?" Sonic's had nightmares before. The best option is to pretend it's no big deal, just a hiccup, something so insignificant it required just some small talk. Anything more and he bottles it up, escapes with the information, locks me out. He hates admitting anything is wrong, so he's more open about things when they're treated like nothing. He still shakes his head though. He's still extremely tense, eyes still glazed with a fearful gleam. An idea suddenly forms. "Hey, how about we go get some hot chocolate? That should calm you down a little." He looks at me weirdly, almost as if I'd uttered some swear word in front of him but he relaxes a little, limbs loosening as he just shrugs.

"O-OK…" I get up myself, grab his dressing gown and I wrap it around him. His eyes are fixed to the floor. Whatever dream he had, it's really scared him. Often it's about little things that would affect day-to-day life…losing his friends, drowning, losing his powers…but whatever it was this time it was a different topic, something new that has his nerves shot. There's always a first time for everything.

"A hot drink will do us both some good." He shrugs again at this. I help him to his feet as we exit the bedroom and head down the long marbled stairway that leads to the Mansion's ground floor. As we enter the kitchen, which is massive, someone is already there. Bronze tousled hair, albino wings, white pyjamas… Pit. "Hey, Pit."

"You two are up late." He smiles, stating the obvious. He's not dumb or anything, but he comes across as slightly thick. He quickly notices Sonic's scared state and he looks almost frightened himself. "Is he OK?!"

"He had a pretty bad dream." I assure, reaching into a cupboard to grab the tub of chocolate powder. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Yikes…I had a similar thing. Nasty thing, nightmares." He shudders. "Want some hot milk?" He has some milk heating up. Convenient.

"Hot chocolate was our plan." I spoon some powder into two mugs. "What sort of dream did you have?" I kind of want to know.

"Mainly about the time Lady Palutena was possessed by the Chaos Kin. Made me literally scream." His voice is quiet and I know why. The time he fought Palutena was the scariest thing he's ever done. I can understand the fear that would come with reliving something that frightening.

"Similar situation, though he won't tell me." I don't look up at him. I don't really get why he won't tell me. Usually he's quite open about things like this, and it only usually takes a bit of a cuddle to get truth from him…so why not now? It makes zero sense.

"He'll be alright, won't you…?" He trails off, looking behind us, only to freeze. "U-Uh…Lucario?"

"What?"

"Where'd he go?" I look where he is looking. Sonic's gone. I glance around the room. There's no sign of him.

"Uh-oh…!" Panic sets in. Whenever Sonic runs off, there's always a nagging feeling that something's really wrong. I best explain quickly. Sonic isn't like normal Mobians his age. He suffers from a condition called Loveless Syndrome, which limits his emotions and sometimes induces psychotic episodes where his personality rapidly changes and he suffers paranoia, hallucinations and other symptoms of psychosis. Not anything that would hurt anyone, unless he goes into a defensive state but he will sometimes try and harm himself, almost like trying to commit suicide, though it depends on what triggers the episode. Thinking about it, the lack of speech he had and the fact he's taking not a lot of interest in anything makes me hope he's not about to have an episode. Fear can bring it on, sometimes sadness or even loneliness. During an episode, he'll scream for ages while lashing out, detached from anything around him. It only lasts about 5 minutes and he rarely remembers what happened during them but it's a scary thing to witness, believe you me. "Sonikku, where are you!?" I yell, running from room to room, searching for any sign of the blue hedgehog. As I take a moment to catch my breath, something reaches my ears. Screams. In Sonic's tone. From the library. "SONIKKU!" I push the door open with all my might, only to freeze when I see what is in front of me. "O-Oh god…" I rush over. Sonic's on the floor, eyes wide open. His entire body is harshly jolting, choked gargles coming from his throat as well as the occasional scream, which are weaker than before. He's having some sort of fit. I grab a cushion and I quickly place under his head as it comes down so it doesn't crack on the hard wood floor. "Pit, get Dr. Mario. Now!"

"R-Right, on it!" I hear Pit's voice. I can barely look at Sonic like this. I kneel by him but not too near so his seizing limbs don't hit me.

"It's OK, it's OK…help's coming…it's going to be OK…oh God, please be OK…" I'm starting to cry. Is he going to die or something…!? My thoughts are racing so fast I can't grab onto any of them so I sit still, shushing Sonic to the best of my ability. I don't think he can hear me. His eyes are glazed as they don't seem to be focusing on anything and are beginning to roll back into their sockets. Nightmarish image right there.

"Coming!" Pit's voice finally returns as he and Dr. Mario enter the room. Both faces drain to a paper white. Dr. Mario jolts into action and pulls a small syringe out of his medical bag.

"Lord almighty…move away from him, Lu." I do as I'm told despite my instincts telling me to yell at him in refusal, though I know better than to challenge the doctor's orders. He obviously knows what's wrong so I decide to let him do his work. He injects the syringe into Sonic's arm. The jolting slows and finally stops, eyes flickering closed. The doctor sighs a breath of relief. "There. He's more comfortable now."

"W-What was wrong with him!?" Pit demands, panicked as hell. Same goes for me as well. He stole the words straight from my mouth. "T-T-That wasn't normal!"

"I think it was a sleep seizure." Dr. Mario instantly explains. I was right. He was having a fit. "It's a very rare symptom of Stage 2 LS." Loveless Syndrome comes in 4 stages, each increasing in severity. Lucky for Sonic and us, he's only a Stage 2, meaning the medication he takes to lessen the intensity of his psychotic episodes actually does its work. It doesn't work for Stages 3 and 4. "It usually only happens following a disturbed REM cycle, usually during a nightmare or scary dream that causes panic attacks or detachment from reality because of fear. He'll come around in a few hours." That's a relief.

"So…he's OK?" I ask, holding my breath. A smile crosses the doctor's face as he confidently nods.

"Yes, but we best keep an eye on him as sometimes several sleep seizures chain together. Another one could start at any time. I've only sedated him." As he says this, his smile fades.

"They're dangerous, aren't they? Sleep seizures or whatever they're called." Pit guesses.

"Only if not managed correctly." He refutes. "The sedative I gave him should prevent further seizures, but I can't guarantee that." He gestures to me and I carefully scoop Sonic into my arms, supporting his neck and head while making sure he isn't in any pain. He's fully limp. The action of picking him up brings only a slurred groan as his head lolls forward. I follow Dr. Mario and Pit to the infirmary and I gently place Sonic on one of the beds, earning in another soft but cute moan. He twitches slightly but he stays asleep. "I'll keep an eye on him." The doctor nods. "Pit, you go back to bed. Lu, you can use the guest room next-door. I'm guessing you will want to stay close to him." Pit nods and leaves the room. I nod as well.

"I do and that's fine." I lean over Sonic and I kiss him on the forehead, receiving another moan. "You wake up soon, OK? I'll be here if you need me." With a final glance and a small smile crossing my face, I head into the guest room next to the infirmary.

XO

Sunlight is what wakes me up. It's blinding despite the blinds being down. Guess I didn't turn them the right way. I check the time. 8:45am.

"Morning already…?" I mumble to myself, yawning and stretching before swinging out. It takes a few good moments to remember where I am and why I was in somewhere other than my bedroom. I quickly do remember. I rush into the infirmary. Sonic's still asleep, slightly on his side, a smile plastered onto his muzzle that makes me blush. His ears have bent down and he's gently snoring. God, he looks so cute. I sit by him and nuzzle him gently so I don't wake him up. "You must have had good dreams." I kiss his forehead again. He mumbles something but it's just him making noises in his sleep. For him, that is perfectly normal.

"No trouble all night." Dr. Mario reports, standing at some counter while packing away some spare bundles of bandages. I can't work out how he operates with that little sleep but hey, he's a doctor so maybe he's used to it. He chuckles. "He's really sweet really. I have no idea why my cousin hates him so much."

"Well, you know what they're like. It's Mario, isn't it? He and Sonic loathe each other. You know how they are."

"I know all too well." He sighs, only for the sound of moaning to interrupt our conversation. Sonic's starting to toss and turn, eyes beginning to flicker as he starting to wake up. We're at his side instantly, with me holding his hand and the doc checking everything's OK. "Hey, Sonic, it's alright. Just lie still for a few seconds for me, OK?" A moan is the response we get, though it's the equivalent of an "OK".

"You alright, Sonikku?" I ask, stroking his quills in an affectionate way.

"U-Uh-huh…" He groans, eventually yawning. His eyes flicker open. They take a few seconds to focus and they rest on me, lighting up as he blinks. "…D-Did I miss anything?" All I do is hug him, carefully of course, as he nuzzles in the cream fur that lines my chest.

"Careful with him, Lu. He injured his arm." The doc warns. I haven't touched his arm but I notice Sonic's right arm is limp by his side.

"S-Sorry."

"My arm?" Sonic looks at it in curiosity. There's no evident wound, so he's not fully convinced. He moves it quickly because he can't see anything, earning in an anguished yell. I'm quick to comfort him. A symptom of LS is high sensitivity to pain. A simple knock to anyone else is like getting punched to him, so his bad arm was extremely painful.

"Sssh…just breathe. It's just a sprain." I explain, shushing him down as he breathes heavily to get rid of the painful spell.

"I…I don't remember doing anything to it…" He recounts, face screwing up in thought. "Last thing I remember was you talking to Pit but I felt cold so I went to the library to warm up since the fire was on still but I blacked out…" He suddenly shudders.

"You suffered a sleep seizure." Sonic looks at the doctor in confusion. "That's how you hurt your arm."

"Sleep seizure?" He sounds panicked.

"It's a rare LS symptom." I briefly enclose. Sonic prefers to not know details unless it's vital, so the fact I only say that much is enough to make him nod in understanding.

"O-Oh…I get it. So…was it really bad Doc?"

"It was pretty violent but you'll be OK. I recommend you spent today recovering. I've asked Master Hand to cancel your brawls until your arm fully heals and you're in proper brawling shape. That might be a few days at most."

"I'm OK with that." He suddenly looks at me and I can see shame written all over his face. He rests his head on my shoulder. "S-Sorry about last night, Lu-chan…" His voice is barely a whisper.

"You have no reason to apologise. Everyone has bad dreams and the seizure wasn't your fault." I say, which makes him laugh. He knows. I hug him while avoiding his arm. He hugs back with his left arm only, keeping his right one limp by his side like before. It's obvious it still hurts but not as much as before.

"Hey, cousin." Just great. The door opens and in comes the jerk himself, Mario. He's Dr. Mario's cousin. Their mothers were apparently twins, hence how they look so alike. He sees Sonic and hate springs into his azure eyes. "Great, what's this idiot doing here?"

"Lay off, Mar. Leave him alone!" I snarl, using my body as a shield between Mario and Sonic.

"Picky, I barely said anything!" He argues, arms up in defense. Sonic's always a little scared around Mario. Because of that fear and because he can't fight back because of his arm, he barely thinks his next line through and only copies what I said.

"L-Lu-chan's right, Mario. Leave me alone." Mario blinks before laughing nastily, making Sonic whimper, making him protect him more.

"Heh, what a weak comeback. I don't need to be here." He leaves, and everyone in the room relaxes slightly.

"W-What a creep." I couldn't agree more with Sonic's description.

"Too right. What is his problem!?" I only get a resigned shrug as if to say "I don't know". Dr. Mario decides to change the subject. Good call.

"Shall I go get us some breakfast?"

"Go on then. Just some toast please." Sonic nods.

"Muesli for me, thanks." I politely answer. The doctor nods as he notes these down mentally.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He leaves the room. There's a bit of silence before my mouth works before my brain.

"I hate to ask…but…that nightmare you had last night…" Sonic looks at me, slightly alarmed. "…was it really that terrifying?"

"You'd hate me if I told you. It was all nonsense." He's almost laughing it off but I can tell he's faking it. I can tell when Sonic fakes his emotions. He's not particularly skilled at it. His wavering quiet voice and the lack of eye contact are straight giveaways.

"Nightmares always mean something. Why would I hate you? You know you can trust me. You can tell me anything you want to. Pinkie promise I won't say a word to anyone." I can't really do it because I have paws, not hands. I'm playing by his rules. If we do a pinkie promise, he's more comfortable because he knows I never break a promise. He suddenly breaks down into sobs. "Come here, you." I cuddle him tight. He mumbles something and I only just catch it, but it's enough for me to choke on thin air.

"…I-I dreamt that you died."

"What?" That's the only word that escapes my mouth as my body goes numb. He starts explaining.

"W-We had had an argument and I wanted to be alone…b-but I felt lonely and tried to find you…but I saw someone like myself, covered in blood, overlooking your dead body…o-one day I know I'm gonna lose it, go on a murderous rampage like other LS sufferers…I just want you to hate me…" So that's it. He's scared of himself, of his condition, of the sheer fact that it is possible for him to suddenly go psychotic 24/7. It's extremely rare for Stage 2 but there is a very small chance, and that alone is eating him up.

"W-Why do you want me to hate you? You know I could never do that." I try hugging him but he pushes me off, even though he's using his bad arm. Pain flashes in his eyes but he must have adrenaline rushing through him in his fearful outburst as there's no scream, no yell of agony like there was before.

"Then learn." His voice has gone dark and it's almost a snarl. His eyes also darken and they glare at me like daggers. It makes me shake. What sort of dream puts that amount of distrust in one's eyes? I mean, he's as innocent as they come, so laid-back and someone who goes with the flow…for him to get like this…it's not making any sense. "If you don't get close to me, nothing bad will happen. That way, when the inevitable happens, you'll live…" I can't stand it anymore. I bundle him into my arms, preventing him from wiggling out because I have more strength than him. He's built like a wild cat, lithe and stream-lined while running but lacking in the strength factor.

"You're not going to go insane, you hear me? I know LS sufferers can easily mentally snap but you're on medication for it, remember? That helps you. It's rarely diagnosed but we caught it before it could do anything to you. You're scared that will still happen and you want me to hate you so I wouldn't get in your way if that happened, right?" He stops struggling and slightly nods at my deduction. "That's never going to happen. I can never hate you, no matter how much you want me to. I love you, Sonikku…and I always will, no matter what." There's a brief silence as he stares up at me, eyes welling up. On cue, he latches onto me in tears, letting all his anguish and fear out in a flood of heartbroken tears. All I can do is bear the weight of his fear. "Shush…it's alright…don't hold any of it back…just let it all out…"

"Uh…" It's the doctor, holding a breakfast bowl and a plate, standing in the doorway with a look of embarrassment on his face. "…am I interrupting something?"

"Just give us a few minutes."

"Alright." He leaves the bowl and plate on a table and exits the room. I look back at Sonic, who is finally managing to calm himself down. His face is scarlet, his breathing ragged and deep. He's furiously wiping his eyes.

"I'm never gonna hate you, OK?" I repeat, mainly so I know he's got the message before leaning in for a kiss. He kisses back. As he repel, I make my snout nuzzle against his tiny nose. It slightly tickles. "I love you Sonikku."

"I know…and I love you too Lu-chan…" He finally smiles though his eyes once again tell me it's fake and forced. "I…I-I guess I'm still scared of myself…even though deep down I know it won't happen…"

"No matter what happens, I will always protect you. I won't let anyone or anything harm you, not even yourself." I take him by the shoulders as he relaxes, limbs going fully lax as he breathes deeply to get a grip on his shot nerves. "Feel better now that you've told me this?" He nods at this.

"A bit better, yea'. Thanks for understanding."

"Don't I always, you little pincushion?" He laughs at this, a genuine laugh. He leans in for another kiss. He just wants affection. I'm willing to give it. After all, he has been through some traumatizing stuff in the last 12 hours.

"Does that make up for it?" He asks in his usual cocky way, flicking my canine-like ears in a silly childish way. I only laugh, ruffling the fur around his head.

"Yes, it does." I remember something. "Hey, doc, you can come back in now."

"Sorry about coming in without knocking. Don't worry, I didn't hear what your conversation was about." That's a relief. I would have felt really awkward if he somehow had eavesdropped through the infirmary's wooden door. He gives the toast plate to Sonic. "I wasn't sure what you wanted on your toast Sonic so I brought a variety of things."

"Thanks Doc." He chooses a small pot of jam and munches his breakfast happily, his appetite having not waned from what has happened, which usually happens. Whenever he gets upset, his appetite usually suffers as well. Obviously that doesn't happen all the time. Dr. Mario watches him and chuckles lightly.

"He's certainly perked up nicely, hasn't he?" He comments, earning an eager grin from Sonic.

"Yeah, he has. I'm glad." A sudden scream makes both of us jump. "Whoa, whoa!" Sonic's face is deathly pale, agony apparent in his eyes that have suddenly glazed over slightly. His fur is on end. The adrenaline rush is over and now all the agony from moving his arm around is all flooding back. His plate crashes to the floor, shattering into small shards. I've got him in my arms, hoping my comfort takes his mind off the pain. "I've got you. Is it your arm?" He nods, fright in his eyes. He's scared. He's not sure on what's going on and I understand that.

"Let me check it real quick…" Dr. Mario grabs a small machine, a mini x-ray scanner is what he calls it, and scans Sonic's right arm. The skin's botchy and is slightly swollen to the touch. His face goes grey as he checks the images and he bites his lip. Not a good sign.

"What? Is he alright!?"

"His arm's fractured…t-that didn't come up last night…" The fact he stuttered is enough to get panic flowing but for Sonic's sake I try to keep it under wraps.

"Maybe it was only tiny and has cracked more from him moving?" It's the only thing that springs to mind.

"It's possible…best hook him up to some morphine. It'll calm him down." He grabs a small IV and hooks it up to a metal pole. A white wire is hanging from it. "I'm sorry Sonic but this is going to hurt quite a bit." He slowly and gently injects the IV into his arm, earning a scream and a panic-filled wiggle for his trouble. I'm forced to restrain him until he calms down. "There we go. It should kick in soon."

"I-It hurts…" Sonic's voice is broken as he sobs. He's hyperventilating from both the pain and the fear of what is wrong with him. It's just so unnatural; it makes me want to cry too. "I-I-It h-hurts so much…" I stroke his good arm. He's still in my arms. In fact, I really don't want to let him go.

"Doc!?" It's a female voice, one that makes my own fur stand up. It's Zelda. She is one of the few in the Mansion who Sonic trusts 100%, mainly because the two have a mother-son relationship. Sonic's true parents died when he was only 8 and he was a nervous wreck when he joined Brawl back in 2008. Zelda was so kind to him like a mother. Even after his diagnosis, which initially made many people wary and even scared of him, Zelda never judged and continued being there for him.

"Great…" She bursts in, her brown hair behind her, panic written in her cyan eyes.

"Doc! W-What…?" She sees Sonic in my arms and her panic intensifies. "I-Is he alright!?"

"He will be once the painkiller kicks in." I answer her. I notice Sonic's whimpers becoming quieter, eyes flickering closed as his panicked breathing from before evens out and becomes deep and slow. At first, I panic but then I realize it's because the morphine is finally doing its job. The poor thing's falling asleep. "Speak of the devil." I gently release him from my grip and I gently lower him down onto his back, tucking the thin infirmary sheets around his half-asleep form. "It's alright, Sonikku. The morphine's taking away the pain. You'll feel a bit woozy while it's doing its magic, OK?" He sleepily nods before drifting off, a small smile stuck on his face.

"What happened? Was it Mario again?" Zelda's tone is quiet but sharp. Dr. Mario shakes his head.

"No, luckily my cousin had no role in Sonic's fracture."

"Fracture!? H-How did he do that!? Playing rough with the Pokemon again?"

"Last night, he suffered a sleep seizure after a nightmare and that caused a slight fracture which only magnified because the x-ray didn't show it up. He'll be alright." I explain. I'm talking too loud as Sonic suddenly lets out a half-pained moan. I just shush him until he falls silent again.

"What's a…sleep seizure…?

"It's a rare symptom of Stage 2 LS." The doctor briefly encloses. Like Sonic, Zelda prefers not knowing the nitty-gritty details unless the situation demanded it.

"And it only shows up now!?"

"Like I said, rare." He quickly checks Sonic over, confidently nodding as he finishes. "All vitals are stable. We should just leave him to sleep."

"Giuseppe!?" It's a name I don't recognise, not until the doctor deeply blushes and looks away.

"Giuseppe…? Seriously Doc, THAT'S your real name…?" It's almost funny but he gives me a dark look that stops me poking any fun at his name.

"It's not a name I'm proud of y'know." The door opens and Master Hand, in his illusional human form, comes in. While in this form, he's a very tall human with jet black hair, pale skin and bright caramel-brown eyes.

"Room's certainly crowded in here. How is he?" He's keeping his voice low as he sees Sonic's sleeping form. We're all whispering now.

"Fracture to his right arm from the seizure last night. He'll be fine after some sleep."

"I see." He looks at me. "It's probably best if we leave the doctor to do his job, Lucario. We'll come back in a little bit." At first, I'm taken aback. I don't want to leave his side but, knowing it might take a while for him to wake up, I reluctantly agree.

"…OK…" I exit the room with him and Zelda. He then pats my shoulder as I glance at the two from the infirmary's massive window.

"I know you're worried about him, Lu. We all are. Just give it some time. I'm sure he'll be right as rain soon enough. He has a gift of rebounding quickly from these types of things."

"If that is meant to be some joke, I don't find it particularly funny." Something comes to mind. "Oh, and Master Hand? I don't want Mario going anywhere near Sonic while he's in this condition. Remember what happened last time?"

Last time…that wasn't pretty. Sonic had gotten badly injured during an "illegal" (a term MH uses) brawl against Bowser a few years ago now. He was unconscious for a few days. Mario had gotten angry at the fact Bowser had been defeated by Sonic due to Mario's view that he was superior. He had attacked him in the infirmary. I managed to defend him. Luckily, the only injuries Sonic sustained from Mario was a dislocated shoulder and bruised muscles but that's one of the major reasons why Sonic does show some fear towards the idiotic plumber and it's one of the reasons Mario is one of the few Smashers I hate with a burning passion.

"I am aware. Don't worry, I will prevent him from coming anywhere near the infirmary for the time being." He leaves then.

"You holding up OK, Lu?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You're shaking." Am I? I look at my hands. She's right. I am.

"Sorry…I'm just a bit on edge. So much has happened in the last 12 hours or so…"

"Understandable. You need a distraction. Me and Link are playing video games with Ness and Lucas. Want to join us?"

"I…I need to be here Zel…sorry."

"You worry too much about him, Lu. He'll be fine. Pretty soon, your fur will turn grey."

"And why can't I worry!?" It's rare for me to shout so it takes Zelda aback. "He's vulnerable, Zel, you know that! How can I NOT worry about him!?" It's then I realize what I've done. I cup my mouth. Oh God, did I really yell like that!?

"I know that…I'm sorry. I wasn't being serious. I didn't think…I'm so sorry…" She ashamed…but so am I. That was so unlike me.

"No, I'm sorry. You were just trying to lighten the mood. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Zelda gently smiles though. She's good at forgiving people.

"You…don't have to come with us. I won't force you to do something you don't want to do."

"It'll be a while until he wakes up…so I guess a few rounds won't hurt…" Zelda smiles at this and links her arms around my left one.

"See? Nothing to worry about. Dr. Mario will tell us if anything changes, which I doubt will happen. Besides, I don't think Sonic will want you worrying yourself to death over him." I look away from her, mentally deciding if I really want to do this. Eventually, I decide playing video games is better than sitting around for what might be hours.

"True…oh, go on then."

"Alright! Come on!" She starts dragging me off to the game room before she stops, a playful look crossing her eyes. "Just wondering, Dr. Mario's real name…we're telling everyone are we?"

"Definitely _not_." I refute. I'm not embarrassing him. However, Zelda laughs at this, obviously having only joked about revealing Dr. Mario's real name. I blink at her before laughing as well. I can't help it. She pulls me into the game room and closes the door, both of us in stitches.


	2. Cyber Bully

**Small A/N: Don't laugh at the fact Sonic has a toy dog to calm him down; I have one (a husky called Storm). Any flames about this will be removed.**

 **XO**

 _ **Chapter 2: Cyber Bully**_

Playing video games can only pass the time for so long. Time seems to stretch on forever when others are playing, as there are only 2 controllers for this particular console. I'm sitting out of this round, barely paying attention to what's happening. Zelda wins over Ness, who starts raging like a toddler. He's like that. After all, both he and Lucas are only 8 years old; kids. Every kid gets a tantrum time-to-time.

"Lighten up Ness. You'll get her next time." Lucas encourages, nudging his shoulder. Ness glares at his best friend.

"But I was ahead the whole damn time! How'd she win!? I CALL FOR A REMATCH!" Everyone sweat-drops. I get that Ness is upset but come on!

"That wouldn't be fair." Link rolls his eyes, briefly meeting my blank gaze. "You alright Lu? You've been silent for a while." I don't answer. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I know Sonic's alright now but my mind keeps drifting to that terrifying dream he had last night. He did have a point. Loveless Syndrome sufferers do occasionally enter a psychotic episode and never come out of it, a state that leaves many of them in asylums. According to rumour, there is actually a company who hunts down these insane LS sufferers to "put them out of their misery" and they keep tabs on those in Stages 3 and 4. If they even dared lay a finger on Sonic, I'd literally kill them.

"Lay off, Link." Zelda scorns, interrupting my train of thought. "Leave him be. He's worried sick and I don't blame him."

"Hiya guys." Great. It's Mario. Why does my luck suck today? "What are you playing?"

"Racing Neo. Wanna play?" Lucas offers, giving him Ness's thrown controller. Mario shrugs.

"Eh, why not? Got nothing else to do." He notices me and the light fades from his eyes, being replaced by a malicious fire and a dark glare. "Alright, what's this loser doing here?" Mario hates my guts too, it seems. That's fine by me because the feeling is damn mutual.

"Mario! Curtsey please! Considering what happened last night…he has a right to be here."

"Why Zel? What happened last night?" This is all news to him, shock apparent in his sapphire irises and I can't make out if he's bluffing his emotions or not. It doesn't seem it, but with Mario you can't tell. He is the master of faking emotions. I decide to finally speak.

"Sonic has a seizure last night. It sometimes happens with Stage 2 LS sufferers but it's really rare. He fractured his arm during it and that's why he's in the infirmary."

Mario's jaw is wide open. Comic. It's almost laughable but I don't want to give him ammo to lunge an attack on me.

"A-A seizure? L-Like a fit?" I nod, mentally smiling at his face. "H-How bad!?" His tone suggests panic but his eyes are calm. Perfect example of fakery right there. That in itself riles me up.

"Could have been a lot worse." I snap back, ending the conversation there. Mario harshly rolls his eyes and begins a race with Lucas. They keep switching turns for another 5 minutes before there's a sudden knock at the door. It's Dr. Mario. That can't be good…at least, that's my instinct.

"Sorry all. Lu, can I borrow you?"

"Sure." I manage to get to my feet, despite my legs feeling like jelly. I exit the room, not seeing Mario growl and leave also but to the next floor up, phone in hand. "What's wrong?" He stays quiet. Again, not a good sign. "What's happened!?" I remember something the doctor said last night about sleep seizures; the fact that several can chain together. My instinct tells me that's the reason he's on edge, evident by his flickering eyes and inability to find words. Never has my instinct been wrong. "Did he have another fit?"

"I'm afraid so. It was only a small one; extremely mild compared to the one last night but he's been quiet ever since he regained consciousness. I was thinking maybe talking to you might put him at ease." He has a point. Sonic calms down a lot easier when I'm there. LS sufferers tend to latch onto one person in particular and that person becomes like a calming influence. If anyone can help him, it's me.

"Worth a shot." We enter the infirmary. Sonic's bundled under the sheets, weak whimpers floating into my ears. He's shaking. His quills are in that defensive state again, pointing outwards. Dr. Mario silently nods and leaves the room, leaving me alone with him. "Sonic? You OK?" More whimpers. Chances are he had an episode after the seizure; another reason why Dr. Mario (I really want to call him Giuseppe but he would kill me) was looking worried. I perch on the end of the bed and I stroke his quills cautiously to avoid getting cut (since his quills are razor sharp), making them slowly fall limp and it allows me to stroke him properly, making him purr. He likes me doing this. He eventually loosens from his defensive ball and peeks at me from under the covers. After seeing my smile, he tries sitting up, keeping his fractured arm limp, though he gestures for some help, which I gladly give. The swelling's gone down a lot. Sonic tends to heal extremely fast due to years of absorbing Chaos energy from his homeworld, so it speeds up the time it takes for injuries to heal (which has come in handy several times). He looks up at me, eyes wet.

"Hey Lu-chan." His voice is wavering and quiet. I nuzzle him.

"Hey you. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…I think so."

"Have…have you been crying?"

He's silent, looking down in a way of shame. His silence technically counts as a yes and he's blaming himself for it, another symptom: lack of any confidence in himself. Believe me, bullying does NOT help in the slightest. Sadly smiling, I reach to hug him but he moves first, wrapping his good arm around my torso, face embedded in my fur, relishing in my "softness" as he calls it. He's squeezing tight though he's not crying, just sniffing a bit. It's his way of releasing stress, seeing as his usual "stress releaser", a toy dog, is back in our room. I enclose my arms around his small body, resting my head on his. There is quite a size difference, with some people theorizing Sonic's actually too light for his age. At 15 years old, he is the weight of a 9 year old, so maybe there is a reason for that. I'm digressing way too much. We stay in this hug for a few minutes before he releases, sighing and grips the top sheets in a way of stopping himself getting more riled up. After another minute of silence, he looks up at me, weakly smiling, though again it's a fake one.

"S-Sorry…my emotions have been wild lately." Mood swings is another common symptom of LS of any stage. He can feel happy one minute but angry the next, which is even more extreme because of his emotional limitation. It basically means he can't feel subtle emotions. He feels anger instead of annoyance, despair instead of sadness and so on. It makes life slightly more difficult but after so long, everyone in the mansion is used to it and, unlike the younger children, he doesn't get punishment for a tantrum. He's fully aware of this though. I smile and I pat his shoulder.

"It's alright…it's just another aspect of daily life. It's not your fault; it's just your condition. Honestly, it's alright." I playfully ruffle his fur on his head, making him giggle in a cute way. LS does make him seem childlike and it's mainly due to the fact he has development issues, so he's a bit behind in a lot of things like social interactions and his knowledge of the world is also quite limited, though this might be because his parents died at a young age.

"Good…as long as we're good. Where have ya been?" He's curious, head dipped to the side. When's he's in a "neutral" emotional state, he talks with a slight cocky language, almost like slang. I'm used to it though. I shrug.

"Zelda roped me into playing racing games with Link and the PSI twins…although Mario crashed our party." That's what everyone calls Lucas and Ness, the PSI twins, since they look alike, have similar powers and are always together. Sonic pouts, although amusement is in his eyes.

"That sounds like a lotta fun…did you win any?"

"One. Against Lucas…all the rest are too good."

"I see…gotcha." He shifts uncomfortably. It's not hard to miss. Like I said before, he can't hide his emotions well.

"You alright? Is something wrong?" I bite my lip. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"No, nothin' like that Lu. …I was just thinkin' of somethin' that's all…but it's a stupid thing to think…"

"It won't be stupid. Go on. What do you want to tell me?"

"…Would you still love me even if I didn't have LS?"

I just stare at him. The question leaves me reeling. Why would he think that? Where did he get the idea from? I suddenly get a sick feeling in my stomach and my head spins. For his sake, I ignore it.

"Of course I would! What sort of question is that? I would love you no matter what, you know that." He tenses up. He thinks I'm angry. I clasp his hands in my paws. "I'm not angry at you, honest, just a little confused. Where did you get the idea from? It's a bit…I don't know…strange to think that."

"I know…that's why I didn't want to tell you. What I meant was…you only admitted you had feelings for me after…y-you-know…" The sick feeling increases. I know what happened; the catalyst that made me realize my feelings but the way he's saying it is almost as if he thinks that's the only reason we're together. "…but if I didn't have LS, that wouldn't have happened. You never would have said that…we wouldn't be where we are now. That's the only reason I like my condition. It brought me you." He smiles at this, a genuine small smile that makes me want to smile too, although my face doesn't co-operate. In fact, I can't seem to move at all. Sonic's eyes aren't on me. He's fumbling with his hands, another symptom. When he finally does look at me, he instantly stops smiling, his body leaning forward. "L-Lu…what's wrong?" His voice wavers. I feel cold. Really cold. My paling face is what alerted Sonic. Probably. I can't see my face of course. He's saying more, I can see his mouth moving and his body language is getting more and more flustered and intense, which happens when he's about to have a meltdown, but I can't hear him at all. He's almost muted. My vision's blurring and eventually goes black suddenly, with the last thing I hear being Sonic's screams of panic which suddenly hits my ears after all the silence as my head hits something hard and I hear the infirmary door open with a bang.

XO

I'm dreaming.

I'm on the upper floors of the Mansion, which is odd to begin with seeing as I was just in the infirmary. It's night-time and a full moon is in the sky. Something about that is weird. I hear anguished screams from the next floor up, screams that sound familiar. Sonic. Before I react, I see another me, a slightly-younger me, running towards the bedroom, panic in his eyes and his fur on end. This isn't a dream, not a normal one anyway. It's a memory. I remember all this and I know what's about to happen. I follow. The younger me has entered Sonic's room and is screaming. Others are running in, many fiddled with their phones before Zelda says she's finished the call. I can walk through them because this is only a vision of sorts. I see what's going on. It's the one thing I've never wanted to relive, so much so tears begin falling down my face and my entire body goes numb with terror.

Before Sonic was diagnosed with LS, he was badly bullied by many Smashers (not me nor Zelda) because he was seen as a weakling and an outsider. Because of his condition, he was dubbed an anomaly, someone who was dumb and only was an attention-seeker, even though it was only because he wanted a friend, someone to understand who he was. One day, sometime in July 5 years ago (we don't age in Smash but this was in Brawl so we were younger), it all got too much for him. He tried to take his life, probably during a psychotic episode. He had slit open his wrists, waiting for himself to die from blood loss. Things were uncertain for a long time. He severed major arteries in his wrists and was close to death; spending 5 months in a deep coma. Even to this day, he has nightmares about the incident and sometimes gets muscle pain around where he still has visible scars; two on his left wrist, three on his right. Everything was alright in the end, thank the lord, but seeing him in that near-death state was what told me I had to tell him I loved him. I had since I met him, ever since he walked in those doors shaking with nerves, unsure about what to expect. Everything suddenly blacks out as ambulance sirens enter my ears and I hear paramedics rushing up the staircase.

XO

"Lucario!"

It's Zelda's voice. I open one eye. She's looming over me, slightly blobbed but my vision soon realigns. She smiles and flicks my ear. There's that aura of calmness about her. Seeing her smile can calm anyone down. She's the only one apart from me that Sonic will actually listen to in a middle of a meltdown.

"You're OK! Thank the goddesses for that." She hugs me slightly as I try and get my bearings.

"I…I think I'm alright…w-what happened?" I sit up, slightly feeling nauseous. Must be because I hit my head. Must have some concussion or something.

"Not sure. You sort-of passed out though you did hit your head on the floor."

"Did I…?" I try to recollect my thoughts but all I remember is that memory.

"Lu…? You're shaking…are you cold?" I look down at myself. I'm trembling, and a violent shiver rushes through my spine, making my fur stand on end. I nod.

"A-A bit…" I shudder. Zelda reacts quickly and wraps the duvet around my body. I'm in my bedroom, so it's easier than in the infirmary. She sits next to me and meets my wavering gaze.

"You dreamt something, didn't you?" Do I really tell her…? I guess I must. I'm not a liar.

"It wasn't really a dream…it was a memory of when Sonic…u-uh…you-know…" I can't exactly say the words "attempted suicide". She gets it instantly though and cups her mouth, shock evident on her face.

"Oh, Lu…" She hugs me, tears welling up in her eyes. "…it's alright…that was years ago. Nothing like that will happen again."

"I know that…hang on." I wiggle her off. "Is Sonic alright? I mean…me passing out like that must have terrified him…!" She reads my panic and sighs, placing a gloved hand on my raised shoulder to soothe me.

"He's fine, just worried. He knows it was just a bit of a faint…though you've been out for around an hour…which is odd."

"Pokemon faints tend to last that long…unlike humans who faint for around 20 seconds. Then again, I DID hit my head. Must have knocked me unconscious." The last bit is a murmur, so Zelda doesn't hear it.

"Funny how biology is different."

"Tell me about it." I start getting up but Zelda stops me.

"Don't. Dr. Mario says you needed to rest once you came to. You got a concussion in that fall. He doesn't want anything happening." Her tone is sharp but it's in a caring way, like a mother. I fold my arms in annoyance. I'm very close to retorting but I decide against it. If Dr. Mario orders it, I must obey. He's scary when you disobey what he demands, believe you me. Reluctantly, I bundle myself under the duvet to drift off to sleep.

XO

 _~ Sonic's POV ~_

"You alright, Sonic?"

Ignored. I decide not to say anything to Dr. Mario. I'm seriously not in the mood for talking. Shame the doc figures that out. I feel the bed sink as he sits on it and he strokes my back. Usually that makes me calm and makes any stress or worry melt away. Not this time. It's not the same as when Lu does it. It only works when he or Zelda does it. Now, don't ask why I call Lucario Lu, or Lu-chan for that matter. I just think it's a cute nickname for him.

"Hey, I've gone to see if he's alright. He's just sleeping the whole thing off. Had a hit to the head. He'll be right as rain in a bit, you watch."

I look at him then, albeit cautiously and only slightly before ducking back into my little ball. As long as he's alright, that's all I care about. I still shake when I remember him just slumping to the ground like that, motionless, as well as hearing that crack as his head made contact with the wooden floor. Zelda was there to comfort me. She's like the mother I've never had. Sure, my parents died in a house fire when I was barely old enough to know what death even was. I was only 8. I never learnt about the world because of that. My turn to explain. Mobians such as myself tend to stay with their parents until they are 18 years of age, or even sometimes longer. Those who lose their parents like Tails and I suffer a lag in development since we tend to absorb parental love. It helps our development both mentally and physically. Those who don't have that tend to be behind in that department. Sorry if that made no sense. I'm no good when it comes to explanations.

"Yea'…thanks doc." I mutter. My voice is still a bit raspy. Needless to say I was screaming. How could I not!? I just thought he'd died there and then! My worst nightmare, maybe coming true…it was just too much for me to comprehend. I blacked out, spasming in a fit of anger, terror and despair. I've been bundled in a silent ball ever since, blotting out anyone who came to talk to me. It's a thing I do. Helps me recollect my thoughts, helps me correlate my thinking to a more rational mind-set. The doc unexpectedly gives me a hug. I harshly flinch. I don't like people touching me, especially those I don't see as friends. Sure, Dr. Mario isn't that bad but he's too similar-looking to Mar, and he frightens the hell outta me.

"I know you're frightened but he's absolutely fine. Trust me."

Trust…that word is so alien to me. It's a hard thing to do for me, since I've mainly been friendless my entire life. Sure, I have my friends back on Mobius but that group used to be hell of a lot bigger. LS made people wary of me, even though no-one knew I had it at the time. I was seen as weird, a freak, someone who seemed too different to be considered normal. Even here, I only consider a few my true friends. Lucario and Zelda are two of them. Rosalina too. She's like a big sister. The rest I don't trust at all…even though I want to. I'm thinking too much. My head's hurting. I sit up as my face flushes. Doc Mario notices me reach to feel my forehead. He feels it too and feels it's warm.

"Do you have a headache? I can get something for that, if you want…"

I hesitate for a moment before only nodding. He sighs and hands me a tablet and a glass of water. I'm not fond of them (tablets I mean), seeing as they sometimes make me sick, but I take it anyway. It'll help the pain at least. My phone suddenly beeps. Dr. Mario smiles and leaves the room, thinking it's a phone call. It's not, just a text. I roll my eyes and I read the message. I'm wrong, it's not a text message. It's from the Smash Brothers forum website app (which MH makes every new Smasher sign up on, even though no-one really uses it nowadays seeing as we have VOICES to talk to each other with).

 _1 new notification – Private Message – Mushroom21_

 _[To BlueWind] You're pathetic, hiding behind a mask of tears. You're the lowest of the low. I can see why people hate you. Get the fuck out of our lives._

…

…

…Right.

 _[To Mushroom21] Shut the hell up! You don't know me! You can go to hell yourself!_

 _[To BlueWind] Guess I hit a nerve, huh? Poor little hedgehog, stuck in a life full of pain…would you like me to end it for you?_

 _[To Mushroom21] Are you threatening me? If you are, Lu-chan will beat the snot outta ya!_

 _[To BlueWind] Lucario can't stop me. Neither can you. You don't belong here. We're better off without you. No-one ever asked you to come here; you just showed up out of the blue! Why can't you just disappear!? You're a freak! A spiny cocky freak who belongs nowhere!_

 _Die._

 _Die!_

 _DIE!_

 _ **DIE!**_

XO

 _~ Lucario's POV ~_

"Lu! Wake up!"

It's Zelda again. Bad timing. I was in the middle of a good dream. I rub my eyes as I find my sleep being disturbed. She sounds really panicked though, almost as if she's scared. That's not a good sign, even for her who doesn't get riled up easily. I get to my feet and open the door. Zelda's there, out of breath, pale, terror dancing in her eyes.

"Zel, what's wrong?" She says nothing but grabs my paw and drags me downstairs towards the infirmary. That in itself is bad. We see the room. It's empty. "Where is he!?"

"I…I don't know." She admits in a whisper, fearfully picking up something black. His phone. "But he left his phone…look at it." I look at it. There's an ongoing conversation on the forum, going on for ages. Threat after threat. These messages date back months, ever since February this year (it's October now, approaching Halloween). Seeing the final message, posted little over 30 minutes ago, feels me with panic and rage, making a harsh sick feeling rise in my stomach.

 _[To BlueWind] Run away…and NEVER return. No-one wants you here, not even your beloved "Lu-chan". All he wants is to mess with you. He never loved you. No-one can ever love someone as pathetically worthless as you. You have no reason to exist. If you don't kill yourself in the next 24 hours…I'll be forced to do it myself._

I drop the phone in shock as my paws violently shake and clench. What psychopath would send such mean and cruel messages, knowing full well about Sonic's LS and what that could eventually lead to!? I remember the username. Mushroom21. Not subtle in the slightest. I march upstairs and I bang on Mario's door. He answers, looking at me almost coyly.

"…What?"

"Why?" I whisper, though he senses my rage straight off and shudders. When I get mad, I get mad with a capital M. When I get mad, hell breaks loose. "WHY WOULD YOU TORTURE HIM LIKE THAT!?"

"I…I…" He stutters, backing away. I follow his movement, watching his face pale and start sweating almost as if the sight pleased me. In a way, it did. He is SO dead. "I…d-didn't think he'd seriously believe them…"

"Of course he would!" I yell. "Now he's run off! Believe me, you bastard, if anything happens to him, it's on YOUR head…oh, and I will be showing MH your little "prank messages". Don't expect to get any rewards or points in brawls anytime soon." I turn to leave but Mario starts sniggering. "Oh, and you're going to laugh? You seriously don't have any morals little Mushroom Kingdom Hero."

"I'm sorry…but this is perfect! Finally, he's out of my hair! Ugh, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that!" His laugh continues until rage mutes my rational mind. That's it. I snap. I thrust him against the wall, paws enclosed around his neck and his laughter instantly stops. In fact, he's laughing out of fear now.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now."

"Because you're not a killer?"

…He's right. I'm not. I darkly growl at him and I let go.

"No. You're right. I'm not a killer…I would not ever stoop to your level. I am going to find him, you watch. Then, I'll be back to kick your sorry ass out of here." I leave fully then, activating my powers for a trail. I only have a 10 mile radius and it's clear Sonic's out of that area, but I sense a lingering presence of his specific aura heading west towards the island's jungles. Oh, yes, we DO live on an island. As I head back down to the entrance hall, MH suddenly crashes into the room followed by Crazy, who quickly rounds up everyone (although it leaves two major holes in the ceiling, which is probably the millionth time it's happened). It's clear Zelda's gone and told him.

"Crazy, lock Mario in his room. Now!" He orders his brother who nods and heads upstairs. He turns to all of us. "I want a land team, a communications team and a sky team. Fox, Wolf, Falco, Kirby, Samus, Olimar…I want you to be the members of the sky team. Red, you can join that team with Charizard. Marth, Roy, ROB, Zelda, Rosalina, you're communications. The rest of you are on land. I want Lucario and Captain Falcon to team up with Link and Toon Link; the four of you are the fastest here. We need to find him sooner rather than later, am I clear?" We all nod.

"Rogar that." Captain Falcon salutes and nods at me. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"We'll send you a message if we see him from the sky." Fox assures, hands on hips in determination. Sometimes I wonder about his attitude. Sometimes he's an ass and sometimes he's extremely friendly. It's just weird. Wolf just sighs.

"Normally I wouldn't work with you under any circumstances Fox, but this is different. This is a matter of life or death, after all."

"Yeah, not subtle in the slightest."

"Um…Master Hand?" Peach suddenly taps MH's shoulder. "…I need to talk to Mario. It'll only take 30 seconds."

"Is it essential?" His shoulders sag. Peach's look is dark as she nods.

"Yes."

"Fine. 30 seconds. The rest of you get going. Peach, you'll join communications."

"Got it." Everyone leaves the mansion and me and Falcon, joined by the two Links, head into the jungle.

XO

A few hours have passed. Nothing. I'm running as fast as I can, following Sonic's auric trail through the trees of the Jungle, but the trail seems to be endless.

"Shit…" I mutter. I don't often swear but no-one is around so it's fine.

"I know he can run fast but sheesh, he covered a lot of distance." Toon Link gasps, stopping for breath. I'm tired myself but I have to keep going. If I don't…something could happen. I mean, he possibly has suicide on his mind and that in itself is going to cause a lot of problems. A transceiver MH gave me on my wrist beeps.

"Lu, it's Fox." Comes the Star Fox leader. "I've established visual contact."

"Where!?" My tone takes him aback as I hear a "whoa" as well as a bit of static. He regains composure.

"He's about 35 miles south from your location. If you'd like, I can offer a lift."

"OK, tell one of the other sky team members to keep that visual contact."

"On my way and roger!" The line cuts off but mere minutes later the trees blow wildly as Fox's Arwing slowly lowers. I jump into the tree canopy and leap onto his plane wing. He does a thumbs up. "Hold on tight. I like flying fast."

"It's alright. I'm used to fast." I hold on as he accelerates quickly south. "Any update?"

"His location's shifted but Kirby has been keeping tabs on him." Fox replies. "He's heading for the coast."

The coast…? Why would he go to a place full of water? He's an aquaphobic. Unless…

"I have a feeling I know what he's planning! We have to intercept him before he reaches the ocean!" Fox blinks at the alert in my voice but he nods in understanding.

"Got it." He taps his wrist. "Fox to Kirby. Come in!" I hear a "poyo" in an excited tone. "Try and cut Sonic off. Don't let him reach the coastline, you hear me?" A double poyo. He cuts off. "Hold on, Lu!" He does a roll to accelerate and I notice the sea appearing on the horizon. It's that shade of azure that makes you stop for a few minutes to take it all in. Unfortunately, that would be time wasting. I notice a golden glow near the ground, whizzing around in a circle.

"That's Kirby's way of cutting someone off?"

"He is still a kid, Lu. I should have put Wolf on this job."

"That wouldn't have worked. Wolf would have fired shots. God knows how traumatized he'd be after that." Fox scratches his head.

"Good point…" He swerves closer to the ground and I leap onto the soil, slightly off-balance. I tap my receiver. "Kirby, have you got him near you?" I get a dejected poyo. "It's OK, Kirby. No worries. You did your best. Just follow him." Another poyo and static. I manage to see dust coming up ahead and his aura's closer. He's not running at full speed, if he's using his speed at all. I notice drops of moisture on the soil where there are footprints. Teardrops. Anger rushes through me again. A cold breeze rushes past me. It is October. The temperature's colder over here. Also not a good sign. I sense an acceleration and he gets past my radius. Nevertheless, I'm soon near the ocean. I look at every clifftop for a figure. Nothing. I do a radar search. Nothing. He can't have just vanished! I look down. It's a long way and there are sharp rocks at the cliff base. Distantly, I hear the sound of a splash. I follow the sound. I reach the edge of one such cliff with not too many rocks. There are harsh ripples at the base like a portal.

It's like my heart stops. I'm NOT letting him die.

I perform Extremespeed and dive after him. I'm forced to rely on my aura because the water makes everything look hazy and blurry. I see a dark figure floating below me, not moving. His aura's weak. I begin trying to swim down to him. My fur's absorbing the water so it's easier. I manage to grab him. His head's rolled back, mouth slightly open as small air bubbles escape it. He's not moving. His eyes are closed with the slightest flicker. His body's heavy due to the water being absorbed into his fur like a sponge. That's one of many reasons Sonic hates water. He can't swim a stroke and has a panic attack if he gets stranded in open water (that's why he hates summer vacations and tends to hang back with me). I try swimming up but both of our furs are waterlogged and I can't even begin to swim upwards. I need air badly. My lungs are on fire, fast bubbles escape my mouth as my limbs become heavy and I begin to lose vision and my sense of touch. My body feels ice cold.

…So…we're dying together…in a way, it's better that way…

I notice something dive in the water, a stream-lined figure who fires some lasso at us and drags us up into the surface. I see who it is.

Greninja.

"You two OK?" He asks, concern in his pinkish-tinted eyes. I'm blacking out, cold seeping throughout my body. He notices, wraps us up in his arms and uses his tongue once again as a lasso onto a rock and hook-shots us back onto the cliff top just as I black out completely.

XO

As consciousness returns, all I see is white. I hear a beeping off to my side. Something is on my hand, something warm. I can hear a faint voice but nothing I can latch onto. After a few moments, it all comes back and the voice is one I recognise.

"Lu!" I look. It's Zelda. Of course it's her. Greninja is off to the side, leaning against the wall, eyes closed in meditation. They open when he hears me trying to move. "Don't! Lie still!" I can't talk but she can see the panic in my eyes. "Hey, now. Relax, OK?" I manage to find my voice then.

"S-Sonic…i-is he…?"

Greninja and Zelda exchange glances of the nervous kind. A truth hits me, one I won't ever accept, especially not today.

"N-N-No…h-he didn't…!"

"It was a close one." Greninja mutters, eyes cast downwards and he's visibly tense. "He almost drowned. He's alive, thank Arceus for that, but he's still in a critical condition. No oxygen was getting to his brain. They're still struggling to save him. "

I'm silent, trying to sort out the facts in my foggy brain.

"H-How long have I-I-I been here?"

"Couple of hours. Luckily you just inhaled a lot of water. You were responsive to the paramedics when they arrived and you were still breathing on your own. Sonic on the other hand…" She pauses, wiping tears away. "…he…he wasn't breathing. It was only after defibrillation did he even start having a pulse and even then it was weak and kept stopping. They don't think he's going to make it."

"H-He has to!" I yell, taking her aback. I look down. "H-He has to…"

"We'll give up updates when we get them." She gets up and leaves the room with Greninja, leaving me with a sense of impending dread and that broken-heart feeling in my chest as I flop onto my back, staring at the ceiling as tears fall from my eyes.


	3. Obstacles to Recovery

_**Chapter 3: Obstacles to Recovery**_

5 days have passed since this whole "attempted suicide" thing started and I'm still in hospital, despite me being almost 99.9% sure I'm completely fine. Apparently I didn't inhale much water; it was just the shock of the cold. Again, it IS October, so both me and Sonic would have almost frozen judging by how cold the ocean water already was and the fact the temperature was at least 3 degrees.

"Lu…?" It's Rosalina; a girl from Mario's universe with not only a crush on Luigi but is actually the protector of the cosmos, which is Deoxys' job in my world. …Well…I guess Jirachi counts as well, as well as Lunala and Cresselia. We have several "universal" Legendary and Mythical Pokemon in my world, just saying. Rosalina smiles and enters the room fully, platinum blonde hair tousled down her back as well as over her right eye and her blue dress covering her silver slippers. Luma, her pet star (well, I say pet but it's more like family to her), isn't with her. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"…Alright, I suppose." I mumble. Rosalina sadly smiles and perches on the edge of the bed. I refuse to look at her but I eventually decide to make eye contact as I need to ask an important question. "…Have you…heard anything?" She's silent for a moment before she responds.

"Nothing since he became stable yesterday." She shakes her head, voice low. "…Sorry." I feel my body tense, my paws curling into tightly-drawn fists. She notices and rests a hand on my arm, almost as if she's trying to calm me down. How can I calm down!? "Lu, you can't get worked up, not in your state. Please, try and relax for me."

"No! Why should I!?" I yell, taking her aback. I don't care. To hell with being calm! "How can I relax when the love of my life is close to death, Rose!? I can't relax!" My voice breaks and I struggle to calm my harsh breaths. I look away, cupping my mouth as shameful tears drip down my face. How can I yell like that!? She was trying to help. I begin sobbing, paws covering my face so darkness is all I see. I hear Rosalina sigh and bundle me into a comforting hug. I don't cry often; it takes a lot for me to cry but I guess my emotions are a little wild right now.

"It's OK, Lu, honestly. I'm not mad…I'm worried too. Sonic's like a little brother to me. I never had a family; all this has gotten me all riled up as well. It has everyone…OK, maybe not Mario but…" Mario. Just the sheer mention of his name makes anger set in my head. He's dead to a lot of people right now. After what he's done…it's like I said. If Sonic's been affected in any way, shape or form, I'll murder him. Yandere, I know, but Sonic's a special case.

"Talking of that bastard, what has MH done with him?"

"Home-arrest of sorts. He can't leave his room until further notice. Makes me wonder why he would even send Sonic those messages in the first place. I know they've never gotten along but this is a little…psycho."

"…He just wants Sonic dead. That's all he cares about. He's gone psycho alright." Just the thought of someone wanting someone, especially someone as vulnerable as Sonic, dead makes rage fill me and my fists re-clench. Sonic has done nothing to rile Mario up apart from their vicious rivalry. Eventually, Rosalina guesses I want some time alone; she hugs me once more before leaving the room, winking.

XO

"Alright, you. Let's try those legs."

I grunt but I allow the nurse to ease me into a sitting position on the bed edge so my feet hang off the side of the bed. Dizziness fills my head as the room starts to spin but I luckily don't faint. My vision finally settles and I'm able to make my toes touch the floor and I flinch. I haven't felt the floor for nearly a week (2 days have passed since my talk with Rose), so my legs tense at the new texture of the tiled floor but she helps me into a standing stance. My legs shake but I'm more or less balanced. The nurse claps, her face beaming.

"Very well done! Can you step forward for me?" I look at my shaking feet and I try very hard to will them forward but they stay cemented to the floor. When was walking so damn hard!? I grit my teeth and raise one foot, almost immediately putting it down slightly in front of my other when pain suddenly shrieks up to my hip. Nevertheless, the nurse looks impressed. I try it again, almost losing my balance but the nurse quickly helps me back up. "You're doing splendid! I'll take some time for you to regain full mobility after a week in bed but we'll be doing two daily exercises. You'll be walking around normally in no time." I want to snap at her but her caring look stops me as she helps me back into bed before being whisked off by another nurse. I look at my feet.

"Why do you two have to be so uncooperative?"

"When did you talk to your feet?" A voice taunts. I look up. It's Fox. I look away in embarrassment.

"I didn't realize anyone was in earshot."

"Nah, I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me." He sits on a chair sitting vacant that faces my bed. Rosalina technically broke rules by sitting on the bed. It's not allowed.

"Why are you here, Fox?" I look away from him. He looks hurt.

"Why would I not be? I was checking on Sonic."

"And…?"

"He's improving, that much is certain. Still no response, but his survival rate's drastically increased. They think he might be OK now."

"Thank Arceus."

"What is Arceus anyway? All you Pokemon say that."

"You say "Thank Cornelia", so how is it any different? Arceus is the God of all Pokemon."

"Oh, I get it…like Sonic says "Thank Aurora"."

"Last time I checked, Aurora is one of three "Neo Walkers" on his world alongside two guys called Athair and Merlin, so it works."

"Merlin? As in Arthur's Merlin?" He laughs at this but I give him a silencing glare. "OK, I won't taunt anymore." He sinks in his chair. "I must admit Lu…you really owe Greninja."

"I know…for more than saving our lives…I owe him for getting help pronto. Without him…both of us could have died."

"Can I…tell you something, Lu?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I've been researching LS a lot, looking into its effects and whatnot…I'm starting to think I have it myself."

I find myself struggling for words. Fox…having LS…? Him of all people?

"…You're joking, right?"

"Deadly serious…I must have only mild Stage 1…small mood swings, sensitivity to both pain and light, not understanding some social customs, sometimes mild hallucinations…I'm having a test done tomorrow." Most of that I didn't know. At first, I'm at a loss of words but I slightly smile at his announcement. One symptom I haven't noticed is extreme sensitivity to light, or photophobia. Sonic hasn't really experienced it but it does sometimes happen.

"If you do have it and Sonic finds out, at least he won't feel so alienated."

"That's one upside." He nods and stands. "I'll leave you alone now Lu. You still need some rest."

"Can people stop saying that? I'm fine."

"Fox!" Fox turns around to see Samus, who is a bounty hunter who, when in her armour, you can easily mistake for a male if you've never met her. She's in her "Zero Suit" which is a tight blue jumpsuit which shows her blonde hair which is tied in a ponytail down her back. She looks panicked. She whispers something in his ear. His eyes go wide, fur on end.

"Are you sure!?"

"I've stationed Smashers everywhere. He can't get near."

"OK…good job."

"Mind telling me what in Arceus's name is going on!?" I interrupt. The two look at each other before Samus sighs, hands on her hips.

"Mario. He got out of his room. No doubt he'll come here to finish the hedgehog off."

"How the heck did he get out!?"

"Haven't a clue. Magic?" Fox jokes. Samus's face goes red as she harshly wracks his ear.

"Fox!"

"Sorry, Samus, I tend to make jokes in dire situations." His laughing stops.

"He won't get anywhere near him." I whisper. "If he does, I'll literally kill him."

"You're not leaving this room." Samus warns but my look makes her quickly back down. I feel the fire in my eyes, determination filling me up with adrenaline.

"Oh yes I am. Sonic's MY boyfriend, and I promised I would protect him no matter what. He's unconscious, unable to defend himself from anything! I have to be there!" The two look at each again as they both sigh. They're about to say something but a scream erupts from somewhere. I know the voice. Rosalina.

"Rose…!"

"She was…she was with Sonic…I put her there in case he came to…"

"Come on! She's in trouble!" The two rush out, followed by myself, agony pleading me to stop but I don't. It takes me a while to get solid footing but soon I break into a run, following Samus and Fox's auras since I no longer see them. We reach one of the ICU rooms and I see Sonic lying in the bed, hooked up to machines, unmoving. My heart instantly breaks all over. He looks so small, so fragile, like he's made of glass. Now's not the time for this! I look over and I see Rosalina on her back, terror dancing in her eyes. Looming above her with a sword in hand as well as knifes in his dungaree belt is Mario, an insane fire in his eyes. He sees me and a malicious grin spreads across his face. Protectively, I use myself as a barrier so he can't get to Sonic. This only provides more amusement. There's something wrong with his eyes. They're blank; almost unseeing. I've seen that look before and a theory spawns.

The fact that he's suddenly snapped…the hatred towards Sonic…the mood swings…the hatred of getting hurt…he…he has Loveless Syndrome too. That look is the exact same when Sonic blacks out and has one of his episodes. That makes 3 people I know who have the condition…well, 2 and a half before, for Fox, it isn't confirmed.

"Listen to me, Mario." I talk quietly. That usually helps. "You're not thinking straight…you're having some sort of episode. You need to put the sword down, please." His grin only widens. Would help if he said something, anything! He suddenly raises the sword and swings down, with me only being able to dodge just in time. I activate my Bone Rush move and a cyan glowing bone appearing in my hand and I use that to block the sword. I just have to wait until the episode finishes and then get answers. We soon get into melee combo: sword vs. bone before he gets the upper hand and knocks me to the ground, making my ankle snap. My entire legs surges with agony. He's still grinning and he walks slowly over to Sonic, eyes cemented on the wires. He doesn't pull them. In one swift movement, he grabs his quill and yanks him into a karate throw, snapping the wires and even knocking one over. The oxygen mask dislodges. He throws him to the ground where he doesn't move. Mario's grin is bigger than life right now. I get that feeling again. That mental snap. My bone changes from cyan to an angry red, which it does based on my emotions. I manage to stand. Mario has his sword raised, ready to kill. I rush forward and I kick him backwards in the stomach. He lands in the wall, anger flashing in his eyes. We once again get into a combo before I get bored and I wrack him over the head, instantly knocking him out. My bone disappears. Rosalina, Samus and Fox are over Sonic, checking him over. I'm trying to get my damn breath back. "Is he…phew…OK?"

"Still breathing, which is a relief. Should be alright." Rosalina reports.

"What is going on in…!?" It's a nurse. As she sees the scene, anime-styled question marks appear over her head. "…Uh…what happened here then?" I quickly explain the whole thing while more nurses and my friends swiftly get everything back to normal. The nurses agree Sonic no longer needs a ventilator, but he's still unconscious. I then get a painful reminder of my ankle. Fox notices.

"Lu, did you hurt yourself?"

"Just my ankle." I admit, shaking my leg to shake off the pain. Stupid move. It only increases.

"Best do a scan on it." One nurse ponders, making me sweat-drop. We're just leaving the room when a slurred groan enters my ears. At first, I fear it is Mario coming to but I see that everyone is stepping away from Sonic. His ear flicks as people murmur. I wiggle the nurse off me and I clasp Sonic's hand as his fingers tense at the new texture of my paw. His eyes slightly open, making a large smile cross my face. His eyes look at me, brightening when they recognise me. He innocently grins. I grin back.

"Hey." I whisper, tightening my grip on his hand.

"…L-L-Lu…" He manages to rasp, his voice barely a croak. He flinches when he hears it, confusion in his eyes. I stroke behind his ear.

"I'm right here, Sonikku. Always." I comfort and that makes him smile, a small purr escaping from his throat. I get a tap on the shoulder and Rosalina is there with something grey and stuffed in her hand. Sonic's comfort toy…one he cutely named "Fluffy". I nod in thanks and I reveal it to Sonic. "Fluffy's missed you, you know." I tuck it under his arm and he cuddles it, smiling even more now as he sits up slightly. His eyes are open fully now, somewhat normally. He then notices the knocked-out Mario and tenses up. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He's out cold anyway." I suddenly hug him, gently easing him up into a sitting position, making him softly gasp. "I'm glad you're OK…we were all really worried about you…" He still looks confused. Chances are he doesn't remember and I'm not going to remind him. Worst thing I could do.

"…W-Where a-am I?" He mumbles.

"The hospital. Don't worry, you're fine now." I say that because as soon as I say "hospital", a horrified choke exits his mouth as he starts violently shaking. Let's just say he hates hospitals. I tighten my hug. "Try and calm down, OK?" I turn Fluffy's head and start imitating him. "Yeah, everything's gonna be A-OK now!" He laughs at this and nuzzles the toy's nose, mumbling something that I don't catch. The nurse taps my shoulder.

"It's best if he gets some rest. Same for you, Mister. We need to scan that ankle."

"Alright." I nod and I gently lay Sonic back down onto his back, tucking Fluffy in the sheets with him as he quickly drifts off.

XO

~ Sonic's POV ~

I want to know what in Aurora's name is going on. People have been treating me really weirdly, like I'm someone popular. Hmph. As if. The good thing is I have Fluffy. He keeps me calm. I know he's only a toy but to me he's more than that. A friend. A very close friend. I would be lost without him. I ask questions to anyone and everyone: what happened? Why am I here? What's wrong with me?

Why won't anyone give me an answer? Am I suddenly too unimportant to know at least that much? I loathe hospitals, sure, but judging how I'm unable to do much for the moment, I guess I need to be here. For some reason, my voice doesn't work the way I want it to. My body doesn't co-operate. Even my brain's acting weird. I'm allowed to sit up. I can eat and drink as long as I have supervision as my hands keep shaking and suddenly jerking randomly. Another thing is Lu. Haven't seen him in a few days…which is worrying me. Why hasn't he come?

I almost slap my head. Of course he wouldn't come. He doesn't love me anymore…that last time we saw each other after a long period of blackness…whatever caused it I don't know but…I…I can't take this anymore! Everyone comes crashing down then, my entire mood falling until it can't fall anymore. Torrents of tears fly down my cheeks as my head and heart shatter.

"Sonic!?"

It's Zelda. Ignored.

"W-What's wrong? Hey!"

Ignored!

"Please, Sonic…talk to me!"

IGNORED!

She wraps her arms around me. I have no strength to shake her off, no desire to listen, to heed or to do anything. I hear other Smashers calling my name, shaking me, asking what's wrong. I ignore all of them. I just tighten my grip on Fluffy. Even after my tears stop, I don't wipe them away. Zelda does that. She ushers everyone out of the room and gently clasps my hands into hers. She's asking if something's the matter, not in a demanding way, but in that motherly way. I ignore her. I want nothing. I don't want anything. Eventually, a nurse is called and she checks me over, my hearing, my reactions. My ear flicks. I flinch. I don't look up or around. My eyes are fixed on my feet. I refuse to look at anything else. I hear one word.

Catatonia.

What the heck is that? Zelda runs off. She's scared of me…I don't care. The nurse brings some food but I don't touch it. I'm not hungry. She gently smiles and brings the spoon to my lips. I cement them closed. More tears fall. She wipes them away. She's talking, I blot her out. I suddenly gasp as a memory fills up my entire vision, my head violently spinning as I feel nauseous and sick. I'm blacking out; damn episodes. I see water…an ocean in front of me. Why am I here of all places? I hear a plane; Fox's Arwing and I hear Lu's voice, yelling my name before I scream and I leap into the watery depths. I feel the cold, the shock, the terror before it all melts away into darkness.

…

…Did I…no, I couldn't have…did I try to…to do myself in or something….?

My vision returns, but I still decide to remain motionless, even more now. No-one wants anything to do with me…not after that…why would they? I hear rapid footsteps.

"Sonic!?"

I'm almost tempted to look. It's Lu's voice. Who cares? He's in the doorway. I decide to look, for a split-second anyway. I look back at my feet. I can sense Lu right near me and I can imagine the sorrow on his face. I block out his voice until he forces me into a hug, making me gasp as it surprises me. Moisture drips onto my arm. He's crying. I can't stand Lu crying. That only motivates me to remain the way I am because that means he hates me even more.

"Please…" I hear his voice in my ear. It's broken. "…come back to me…please."

…No. Why should I!? They all hate me…Lu especially. He could have died because of my stupid stunt! I suddenly tense. He's stroking my quills. It feels nice…but I don't purr. That instantly makes him break down into more tears. He's asking why I won't talk, why I'm different. I don't answer. I don't see the point. Nothing matters anymore, not even my life. I should have drowned. At least everyone would be happier. He tightens his hug. I still don't want him on me, but I can't will myself to shake him off. I hear a new voice. Mewtwo. He pulls Lu aside and they talk. Ignored again. I look at them out of the corner of my eye. Mewtwo looks solemn and serious, Lu is cupping his mouth, more tears following down his face, terror and horror in his eyes. Why? He looks back at me and then at Mewtwo again before nodding. Mewtwo leaves. What was that all about? Doesn't matter.

"…I don't hate you."

…Yes, you do.

"…Mewtwo was saying…he read your thoughts…they were intense with self-hatred and anger…is that why you won't talk to anyone? Because of what happened? You remembered, didn't you?"

…Too many questions.

"…No-one hates you, Sonikuu…of course they don't! This is all Mario's fault, sending those messages like that. I don't want to lose you to this…please, come back to me…"

…No.

"I love you, you know that…I want to help you, please, I know you think everyone is against you and wants nothing to do with you, but that isn't true! I just want you back, Sonikuu, that's all I want. We're all a family, and family stays together through thick and thin. Mario's been dealt with." He clasps my hands and envelopes me with himself, head on mine. "Nothing else means more to me than you." I look down at our clasped hands. My mood slightly lifts. However, it all comes crashing down again as I burst into tears. He jumps but he's there to comfort me, stroking me and whispering that he was there for me. I look up at him and we meet eye contact. I immediately look away. He lets go but he moves so our eyes meet. I look away. He tries again. I do the same. "Hey, now. I'm here if you want to talk."

…Do I really want to talk…? I look at him cautiously and suspiciously. My look takes him slightly aback but he tries to smile. I can't. His look's serious but caring. He does care. Lu never lies…I think.

"…"

"I know you're upset, I can tell. Talking helps."

"…"

I want to talk but…I can't. Why can't I!? My throat doesn't co-operate. I see a figure behind Lu with faint glowing cyan eyes. Am I imagining it or is it real? I blink. He's still there. Lu follows my look.

"What…?" He turns around and freezes. Light fills the shadow. Mario. Lu guards me. "How the hell did you get out!?" No answer. Get out? What the heck? Mario has a sadistic grin yet he has no weapon. Lu activates his Bone Rush and stands, twirling it like a baton. He lunges but Mario dodges, kicking him in the back.

"LU!"

The voice is mine but it's high-pitched and makes me violently flinch. Mario looks over at me, grin growing. His eyes are insane. He lunges a punch and I only just dodge, though I fall onto the floor. Mario's immediately over me, punching me into the wall, which REALLY hurts. Lu's out for the count. I growl. I have to defend myself.

"Y-You hurt him!" Mario doesn't reply but he chuckles a small evil laugh. I trip him and I pin him to the ground, only for him to kick me in the…ahem…private area and he pins me, hands enclosed around my neck…hard. Even though I can't breathe, I kick him off me, coughing in oxygen. He growls and pulls a pipe from the wall, wracking me over the head. I can't move…! He grins and he swings over and over, each hit resulting in blood spatter and unimaginable agony. I can feel some trickling down my chin from my mouth. I see Mario get hit over the head with something red before my vision blacks out and I'm swallowed by some choking darkness.

XO

~ Lucario's POV ~

"SONIKUU!"

I'm yelling, louder than I ever have. There's blood dripping from the trauma wounds from Sonic's head. His eyes are still open but they're frozen, unmoving, unseeing. My shaking paw feels for a pulse on his neck, and luckily I find a faint one. Nurses take over as policemen carry the once-again unconscious Mario away. Second time! He really does have Stage 4 LS. He had a test done and he definitely has it. Fox too. He has mild Stage 1, like he theorized. I'm lost, heart in numb pieces once again as Sonic's escorted to resus for emergency scans and tests. In fact, it's so bad they call MH in, who signs surgery papers (because Sonic's under 18). I'm sitting in the waiting area, completely numb. Seeing the one you love in a near-death state is the worst thing you can live through…and this is again the second time. When Zelda told me Sonic was in some sort of catatonic state, I panicked and rushed over there. He wouldn't talk…wouldn't even move…he did look at me though but only very briefly. He just couldn't do anything. All those negative thoughts of abandonment, a want to be hated, hatred towards us and even me…he didn't care for his own life anymore and now this…I end up crying. I couldn't visit him due to my damn ankle that I managed twisted. MH is there, watching me. I've told him everything already, but he links an arm around me, shushing me like a father. If we are a family, which we are, MH is the father that holds us together. Crazy is like a crazy uncle of sorts. Zelda is like the mother. It's complicated and dysfunctional, sure, but it's one fun family. After a few hours, the doors open and a nurse is there, grey in the face. MH stands.

"Well!?" He demands, tone loud like a worried father would be. "Is he alright!?"

"The surgery was 100% successful and he's alive…but…" She begins but she trails off, biting her lip.

"But what?"

"We've done many CT and MRI scans. While he is currently stable, there's a 90% chance Sonic will be left with some degree of brain damage."

My broken heart breaks even more as my legs sink beneath me, panic filling me. Damage…!? MH too looks heartbroken but silently nods a thank you. The nurse apologises and leaves the room. I scream as trauma fills me up from head to toe, my heart aching. MH hears and bundles me into his arms, crying himself. That's rare.

"We'll get through this, Lucario." He is one of the people who never calls me by my nickname. He's struggling to stay calm. He's like a distressed father, which in a way he is. Ever since Sonic started Brawl, he was one of MH's favourites. All of the newcomers from outside the Nintendo realm were. I have a feeling MH knew Sonic had Loveless Syndrome when they locked eyes. He's a god so he would know the signs and symptoms straightaway. Why didn't he say anything? Maybe he wasn't sure?

"…I just want him back…" I whimper and MH sadly smiles, ruffling my fur.

"I know. I do too." He stands and helps me up. "Shall we go see him?"

"…"

"We'll bring him Fluffy, eh?" He pulls out the toy dog. It ended up on the floor after the whole fiasco with Mario. I take it from him and we head into the ICU. Sonic has a frame over his heavily-bandaged head which measures the pressure in his brain that beeps if it does too low or high. Right now, it's stable, as is everything else but he's once again unresponsive. I silently go into the room and I gently place Fluffy under his arm. I kiss him on the cheek. His muzzle's as white as a ghost, his fur stained a weird dark purple from where the blood ran down; a mixture of blue and crimson. He's so small and fragile, like before, like a child clinging to life. That in itself makes me sob. His breathing's even, like he's asleep. I land one final kiss.

"…I'll be here, OK? I'm not leaving you." MH nods at this.

"We'll all be here." He agrees, a hand on my shoulder. "All of us…always."

XO

Waiting takes days, weeks. Before I know it, a fortnight has passed us by with slow, gradual improvements. It's the start of November and a storm is blowing in from the Western countries. Tail-end of a hurricane, according to the news. I'm sitting with Sonic, holding his hand. There have been twitches, tiny, almost inaudible gasps and moans alongside the slight flick of his sensitive ears but nothing to signify he's actually responsive. Fluffy's still under his arm, uncuddled. His hand suddenly jolts alongside a sharp gasp. His breathing's out of rhythm but as I shush him it evens out. His hand slowly curls around mine as his eyes slowly open, irises fixed on the ceiling. They're blank and glassy.

"…S-Sonikku…?" I ask in a scared tone, stroking his arm. They immediately flick in my direction. They blink a few times before they slightly brighten with that gleam that I know so well. He sees Fluffy and smiles. I make Fluffy's nose nuzzle him under his chin, making him giggle. I'm not sure if he has damage yet but all seems normal thus far. "Hey…you alright?" His smile falls and he thinks, before slowly nodding. His smile returns. I hug him to the best of my ability. Thunder sounds, making Sonic yelp in fear. I glare at the window and then I look back down at him. "It's alright, it's just thunder. There's a storm." He nods in understanding and tries sitting up, but I stop him. "No, not yet. You're not strong enough." He glares at me but playfully, as there is an amused look in his eyes despite the fact they aren't fully focused. He hasn't said a word yet. Is that a bad sign? A nurse comes in and checks Sonic's vitals and looks impressed, saying he can sit up if he's careful. I help him into that position, rearranging the pillows so they support his still-bandaged head. It's extremely badly bruised and bashed; black and blue in fact. He weakly looks at me and, before I know it, three words escape his mouth, albeit slurred and almost incoherent.

"…I love you."

I smile and I kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you too, you little pincushion. We all do." His face falls and he looks away. He can't remember all of it but he knows the feelings he felt before the attack. I clasp his hands. "It's alright, we're all here for you. You mean so much to everyone, especially me." He looks at me fearfully, tears beginning to drip from his eyes. "It doesn't matter what happens. What happened wasn't your fault. I don't see how anyone can hate you for what happened." He takes this in. I can see the battle; should he trust my words or not? He comes up with an answer, evident by a smile and him wanting to rest his head on my shoulder in a loving way. He's fumbling with his hands, smile at an angle. He's so childlike and simplistic, movements a bit sluggish and repetitive. The nurse brings some activities: some paper and some crayons. Must be the only things they have. Sonic manages to get stuck in right away and even with the thick lines crayons produce, he draws a brilliant self-portrait of me. He points at the picture and then me.

"You."

"Yeah, me." I agree. His voice is not right. It's just a tangle of sounds, more like a slurred moan than a language, though I can make out what he tries to say. That and his behaviour, his skill at drawing (and his obsession with it as when the nurse suggests changing activities he violently shakes his head every time) and his hand movements…he definitely does have some damage, but not as bad as I feared. As he draws, I smile.

"You're the best person in the world, you know." He stops and stares. It's slightly creepy but his smile takes that away. He says nothing but only giggles in a high-pitched tone, seriously like a child. He kisses me on the lips, softly and not for too long. He giggles again.

"Love you."

"I love you too…we'll get through this." His face then falls.

"Home." He mutters. "Me want go home." His sense of word order is messed up. I pat his shoulder.

"We can go home soon, OK?" He nods at this. I watch him draw for a bit longer until he's starts slowing down, obviously tired. I move the tray of art out of the way and I tuck him up with Fluffy, who he cuddles like there's no tomorrow.

"Next day." He says. I nod.

"Yeah, tomorrow." It's like I'm his father. Our relationship's changed but I don't mind. I have Sonic back. That's all that matters.


End file.
